How I Feel
by mangafangirl
Summary: A collection of Avatar drabbles and one-shots. No specific couples - I take shipping requests. So far Zutara, Maiko, Kataang, Toko, Taang, Tokka, Sukka and Smellershot. Please review!
1. Light Headed

Okay, so here's the deal. I've been doing a bunch of little not-even-a-page drabbles lately. So, what better place for fluff than this place?

So read, and enjoy. Might not be all Kataang (I take request couples - yay!).

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Not even - d'aw, just read!

* * *

**Feeling Light Headed**

The air was sea-salt scented, and brushed past her face with the slightest of ease. Her eyes closed, and she inhaled with the need for the fresh breeze. It was... calming. All she wanted was to lift her feet from the ground, and feel herself being blown away into the sky. Almost yearning for the touch of clouds upon her skin, she sighed and continued to stare out at the beach.

Even years later, Ember Island hadn't changed. The atmosphere was still as sweet and refreshing as it had been the first time she'd stepped foot there with her friends. Now she was there again, on her honeymoon no less. A week after her marriage to her best friend, and she still had jitters thinking about it. But they felt good.

A smile crossed her lips as two arms hugged her from behind. She recognized the soft touch before she saw the arrows. A kiss dotted her forehead, and she could hear his warm voice in her ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

Katara cocked her head to the side, and smiled, her response simple.

"Memories."

* * *

Please review! :D To be updated soon.


	2. Mingling

**Squee! Here's more Kataang :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fluff.**

* * *

**Mingling**

He watched as they danced in the middle of the room, demanding the attention of all without realizing it. They moved in harmony, swaying to the beat of the song and in response to their partner. The joy on their faces radiated and seemed to light up the dim cave walls. They barely seemed nervous, despite the fact that they had a rather large audience.

Water and air, he thought. A perfect combination. Tides that move to the rhythm of a flowing breeze, while the wind gently tickles the surface of a swaying sea. He wondered if the two had ever thought of the elements in such terms.

Sokka wondered since when had he become so philosophical.

* * *

Please leave a review and a request! Thanks!


	3. A Little Dated

Here's a requested Maiko drabble! More coming soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. At all.

* * *

**A Little Dated?**

The couple walked down the long hallway, finally finished all official business for the day. Mai let out a bored yawn, and a complaint to follow.

"I think I actually came close to falling out of my seat after the second hour in that room. These post-war meetings are so boring! I hate them."

Zuko slid a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I hate them too, and I'm the Fire Lord." He grinned at her. "But I don't hate you."

Mai looked at him and simply replied, "Isn't that line a little dated?"

Zuko pouted. "I was just trying to bring back memories," he mumbled, looking off to the side.

Mai stopped walking as they reached a large window. Outside lay a view of the quiet city, stretching out in all directions beyond the palace. She wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist, her head on his shoulder.

"At this point," she said, "I think it's best to just make new ones."

* * *

Keep requesting and reviewing! Thanks :)


	4. Wind Song

Hey all! This update is a poem I just wrote when thinking about Aang and the Air Nomads - hence my brain did this. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pwease dun't soo D:

* * *

**Wind Song**

In the brightest day

The darkest black of night

He would always hear them

His people in the wind

Calling ever softly

Ever loudly

Everlasting

Holding to his memories

They pull him closer in

Their hands upon his heart

They pulse within his being

And he feels the wounds re-open

Trying hard to close

But these sweet songs

Come so subtly

Past the bleary streak of day

The music of his people

In the breeze

They hold his spirit

And captivate his being

Deep within their legacy…

The one he's slowly breathing.

* * *

So? Thoughts? Requests? Just please leave a review :P Much appreciated!


	5. Swimming

Update time! This is a Toko request, and a drabble that pretty much ran into a semi-one-shot. But oh well. Fluff is fluff :P

Takes place sometime after EIP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a huge load of homework. Bleh.

* * *

**Swimming**

She felt the sand shifting between her toes, warm and scrunchy under her feet. She's been getting better at seeing through it, learning to concentrate her energy on the hard ground of moist dirt that surely lay beneath. Toph sighed and lay down on the ground by her only company.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her bake in the sun, roasting up a tan she would never even see.

"Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's not exactly a clear answer."

Toph blew out a puff of breath, sending her bangs fluttering into the air for a second before they slapped back down onto her face.

"Fine, you wanna know? I've been thinking. I guess… I just wish… that I could go out _there_." She pointed to the farther end of the Ember Island beach, where the tide licked at the white sand. "I wish I could swim. It seems like it'd be nice, you know?"

"Oh," was all the prince managed to get out. They remained silent for a while. He watched as Toph grabbed up handfuls of sand, letting the grains fall back out slowly from her curled fist, like an hourglass losing precious time. Zuko frowned at the thought.

"You know…" he continued, "I could probably help you. With the swimming. If you want."

The Earthbender looked back at him, appreciation yet sadness in her eyes. It was strange to him how she could possibly have so much emotion there, yet she couldn't see the colors in the sky or the look of his twisted face. Something that everyone else could see… and she was the one person who could pay it no mind. He was tempted to feel the scar beneath his fingers, but he ignored the urge.

"Thanks for the offer," she finally responded, "but it's kind of… impossible. Even with some help, I couldn't ever really learn to. It's just not me. Not my element, and not what I'm meant for. And fate definitely made sure that I got the point." To emphasize she waved a hand in front of her face, her expression unchanging and eyes unmoving. Zuko sighed.

"Look. I know what it's like to have handicaps. They sometimes seem like the most annoying, unbearable things you could ever deal with… but you have to try to move past them. Forget them, even for a little while, and you'll be amazed at what you can do."

Toph opened her mouth, but before she could object to his philosophy, he quickly spoke again.

"Okay, just… let me teach you to float. It's not impossible, even for you. I promise. Just something simple to help you in case you need it."

The Blind Bandit looked back up to the sky, and silently sat up, pulling her legs up and folding her arms around her knees.

"Really?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, and stood up. He held out his hand for her, and Toph got up stretching her arm out towards his, taking up the offer as his hand grasped hers.

"Thanks Zuko," she said, walking quickly ahead of him towards the water. She may have been blind, but it didn't take a color to know you were blushing.

* * *

Like it? Thoughts? Ship requests? Just please review! :)


	6. Limited

I know I've been updating like crazy lately, but here's more goodies for you all! Kazuko/Zutara-ness this time.

Disclaimer: I own a sombrero! Well, I _did_...

* * *

**Limited**

She watched the water pass beneath them, the waves being pushed and pulled by the high moon. It was quiet, and her head lay on the edge of Appa's saddle. Stars winked at her from above, forming shapes and dancing in the sky. Some nights she wished she could dance with them, and feel half as beautiful as she knew they were.

It was sometimes hard for her to believe that she was actually _flying_, yet at the same time that she was so far from the sky…

Her eyes drooped, and the late hour began to take its toll on her. A small yawn escaped, followed by a surprise squeak as she felt something touch her from behind. Katara calmed down, however, when she felt the warmth of a blanket sliding over her back and shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"A bit," she replied. They stared up at the sky in silence for sometime. She spoke again.

"Why are you still up?" All of the others had fallen asleep a while ago.

Zuko sighed and glanced at the moon. "I was just… thinking."

Katara understood. "About 'up there'?"

He nodded.

She shocked him as she lay her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He responded by wrapping an arm around her and laying his head upon her own.

No words were needed at that moment. They both knew that sometimes, all you needed was a friend to understand.

* * *

Like it? Want a request? Whatever the reason, shoot me a review!


	7. Lullaby

Here's more Maiko for the moment :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _His friends don't dance and if they don't dance then they're no..._ wait, I don't own that either o.0

* * *

**Lullaby**

His eyelids grew heavier by the second, his head dropping periodically until he snapped it back up and gained enough adrenaline to stay awake for just a few more seconds. Mai could feel his drooping chin touch the tip of her head, and finally looked up to see her almost unconscious boyfriend.

"Zuko, you should just go to bed. You're exhausted." Her voice conveyed obvious worry.

"No," he responded. "I said I'd stay up with you to see the shooting star, and I will. I'm perfectly… fine." Yet his head was still tipping.

Mai sighed, and leaned a bit further into her boyfriend, her head on his chest as they lay on the large beach chair outside. She had wanted to see the shooting star that was said to pass over once every fifty years or so…but it hadn't arrived yet. Despite her wants, she couldn't make Zuko stay up so late when he had business to attend to in the morning.

The Fire Lord was obviously facing his final moments of consciousness. His chin remained on her head for a full minutes until she decided to take action and help speed the process along. Mai sighed.

_They will come_

_Dancing through_

_Lullabies _

_Of me and you_

_Fall away_

_And lend yourself_

_To dreams…_

She softly sang the words, hoping that he could hear them. Mai had never been much of a singer. An avid hummer when alone, maybe, but she wasn't famous in the Ways of the Song. Still, she felt… happy when she did. And Zuko usually did, too, if he was lucky enough to hear her.

It was the lullaby she had heard his mother sing so many times before when they were children. At sleepovers in the palace, Zuko openly refused them, and his sister never even cared. But Mai would always accept it, wishing that her own mother would sing to her like that. Ursa's voice was beautiful and strong, and she felt a bit sad that she might never hear it again. But she still had the memories, and she still had the song.

_Never fear_

_The memories _

_Of nightmares come_

_To take these dreams_

_Together _

_We shall always_

_Sweetly sing…_

Mai hummed the rest, more to herself than to Zuko. She thought that he had fallen asleep. Until he suddenly spoke.

"Mom," she heard him say, "Not now. The others will hear you…"

Mai looked up in shock at his peaceful face. _Mom?_

His cheek rested on her hair, his breathing even. He had finally fallen asleep. Mai took his numbly limp hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She felt his grip tighten a bit as he let out a soft sigh. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

Looking back up to the sky, she stared at the stars and started to count them one by one. It was only then that she saw it, streaking across the nighttime blue, shining and casting an ethereal glow upon the otherwise dark atmosphere. Her mouth hung open, speechless as she watched it pass.

She swore that she could hear humming from the stars, a lullaby ringing through the open air. Their lullaby. Mai wrapped an arm around Zuko's waist and closed her eyes.

_Could he hear her too?_ she wondered._  
_

* * *

Did this at 12:45 this morning when I was just about to go to bed :P So, thoughts? Leave a review!


	8. Just Resting

Here's an update, finally. School can just suck the inspiration of out a person, you know? :P

Disclaimer: _Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy_- Dang, don't own that either.

* * *

**Just Resting**

He wearily walked down the long hallway, sighing. The current post-war meeting, which had just run straight into midnight, had taken a toll upon him, and he knew he would have to stretch his legs soon or go crazy. Leaving the council behind for a moment, he wandered down the walls of red, breathing in the fresh, un-stuffy air around him. Questions of annoyance plagued his mind.

He didn't usually complain about it, but at such a late hour anything could get to him. Why was there s_o much_ red in the Fire Nation palace? He liked the color, but seeing it so often couldn't be good on the mind. Maybe that was why so many Fire Nation citizens were high-strung and haughty. The generals, surly still arguing over Global Trade and such, did tend to make him a bit depressed. But walking around freely without a purpose put him back in his happy-place.

Why did he even have to attend these stupid meetings anyway? He wondered. But then he remembered as he rolled his eyes. Oh yeah. He was _that _guy. And that guy was just a bit important when it came to these things.

His shoes scuffed along the ornate carpeting, and he thought about going outside for just a minute. And then after that, he would be ready to go back to that group of irritating, hot-headed, fire-breathing generals seated before the Almighty Fire Lord…

His feet stopped abruptly. He had heard something. He had heard snoring, in fact. Light snoring.

Taking a few steps back to the last door he had passed, the teenager tentatively looked inside. Sitting at a table, with her head lying down on her hands was Katara. Asleep.

He walked into the room up to the girl and softly called her name. She didn't respond, and he extended his arm to shake her shoulder. But he stopped and dropped it, shaking his head with a smile. It seems that she stayed up too late; way past the others staying at the Palace.

Stationary was sprawled all over the writing desk, and her brush was dripping ink onto the paper it was laying on by her head. He leaned forward and took a closer look, careful not to stir Katara. It was a letter she was writing, starting with "Hey Dad," and ending suddenly just a few words later. That part she had never gotten to finish.

He didn't want her lying with her face in a pile of ink. Spirits knew that she wouldn't be very happy about that in the morning. Yet he didn't want to wake her when she looked so peaceful.

He had an idea.

He slowly pulled out the chair that she was sitting on and placed one arm around her shoulders and another through the crook of her legs. He held her in his arms and left the room behind. He noticed that she wasn't very heavy. Her head lay against his chest, and her breathing was soft and barely noticeable. One of her arms was hanging around his neck, and he could swear that he felt her clinging slightly.

They came to the entrance of a dimly lit room. One candle lay on the nearby desk of the office, which sat by a rather plush red couch. Again with the red. Why…

But for the moment he put it out of his mind, and laid Katara on the bed of cushions. Her arm slid free effortlessly from his shoulder, and only a bit stirred from rest, she rolled over into a more comfortable position. The boy smiled to himself and turned to walk out as he pulled the door closed behind him. But he heard her before he it had completely shut.

"Thanks, Sokka…"she said in a mumble.

His eyes widened a bit as he looked back at her through the ajar door, but it was soon replaced by an expression of content amusement. He finally left and walked back down the hall, deciding to return to the war meeting instead of going for a stroll. Those hotheads might actually need him now.

Zuko quietly whistled on his way back.

* * *

Ha, now that's some good Kazuko! Not really Zutara in my eyes. Now, please take the next 2 seconds to kindly review or request. I'll be working on requests when the inspiration strikes me - so be patient :P


	9. Earth

Here's another one I did recently. Some Taang for you all!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN - oops, all caps XD

* * *

**Earth**

The sun pulsed lazily in the afternoon sky. The two benders were sitting down by camp, bored with nothing to do.

Aang pulled at pieces of grass, yanking them up from the ground and diligently snapping the pieces into pieces. Toph watched him with interest.

"What did it do?" She asked suddenly. Aang stopped and looked over at her.

"What?"

"I said, what did it do? The grass." She repeated. He continued to stare at her.

She sighed. "What I mean is, you're the great protector of this world, meant to take down baddies that threaten the balance and whatnot. I'm just wondering what that grass did to deserve such cruel treatment."

Aang looked down at the shredded vegetation in his hands, confused. "It wasn't-"

"Sure."

"But I didn't-"

"Uh-huh."

Aang threw the pieces into the air and exhaled loudly as he lay back on the ground. "Fine. I'll leave it alone."

Toph grinned contently. "And I thank you. Just because the Earth seems so durable doesn't mean it can't feel."

The boy looked over to her, wearing an expression he knew even she could see straight through.

"…I guess you're right."

* * *

So that's some Taangy love right there. I am still doing requests, and I'm sorry if it seems to be taking a long time :P Blame school. Seriously. But I'll have them for you.

But if even you have no request and picked this story up anyway, please just take a second and review! Comments only make a writer grow stronger, after all. And you'll get a cookie ;D


	10. Vibrant

Okay, so here it finally is. A Tokka drabble. I was looking through my reviews and went "Dang, I knew I forgot a shipping!" Some of you guys made Tokka requests, and I apologize for having taken so long :P

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but my own two feet, my own two feet, my own...

* * *

**Vibrant**

Toph lay back on the grass, silent. Her eyes seemed to graze the sky above, looking so intensely at… nothing. Yet there was definitely something there. Sokka couldn't stop staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked, bringing him from his trance. A drop of sweat fell and a rush of heat flew to his cheeks at having been discovered. He shifted nervously on the rock he was leaning against.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

She wasn't buying it. "I could sense you looking at me. I may be blind, yet I'm not Sokka." Then she chuckled. "Yet you seem to be the only person here who doesn't seem to remember half the time."

"Well," he said in self-defense, "can you blame me? You're so independent, strong and vibrant… it's just hard for me to believe that you can't see. Yet somehow you can." He turned his own blue eyes to the clouds overhead. "When you look up to the sky, what do you see?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, and continued to stare above, unblinking. "Earth. I see you, the trees, Aang and Katara in the-"

"No, no," Sokka said, also trying to forget what he was about to hear in the last part of her sentence," I mean, what do you see in the sky?"

"I don't get it."

He took a breath. "What I mean is, you have to see something. You have to at last feel something to get a glare _that_ intense at nothing."

Toph sighed, and blinked. "If you mean what I think you mean, then I see… my mom and dad. I see my old life, cooped up and letting loose. I see you guys setting me free. I see all those nights again flying comfortably in Appa's saddle by my friends, just hanging around. I see… life," she said with a shrug.

Sokka kept his sight on her, digesting this all. He never thought of this before, about what would run through her mind when she was alone or refrained from making any sarcastic comments, quietly in the background.

He left his rock behind and moved closer to Toph, laying down in the grass next to her and closing his eyes.

Toph looked to the side raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

He was silent except for a simple answer. "Trying to see like you."

* * *

So? Thoughts? Requests?

Thanks for reading this, and I do love that you guys fave my story and what not, but reviews are helpful too, and take about a second to write. Inspire me! XD


	11. Kiss My Eyes

So I was sitting down the other day, procrastinating on my homework, and this little baby came up. Kataang Time!

Takes place the night of EIP back at the beach.

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I know, I don't own the song either...

* * *

**Kiss My Eyes**

-

_"This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me._

_I promise to depart,  
Just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_-AFI_

It was a beautiful night, he mused. Stars stretched from left to right across the deep blue sky, carving a path for the lost it almost seemed. Sadly enough, the lost could never really make out this hidden pattern; so to them the beauty was lost as well.

It was a sigh from behind that startled him and brought him back from his reverie. He turned around to see Katara walking closer until she was right beside him. She seemed to copy Aang as she rested her arms on the railing of the outdoor patio. The stars must have been intriguing to her as well, seeing as she didn't say a word to him.

"…Hey." That was all Aang could think of right then. Maybe it was all she would hear from him tonight.

"Hey, Aang," she replied surprisingly quickly. Yet her voice held a bit of hesitation to it, like she had more to say. Like a built up wall.

"It really is a nice night, isn't it? The stars and all, I mean." He had to be very careful about this, about his words. He didn't want to ruin such a 'nice' night to an even further extent.

Katara broke her gaze for the first time and looked over to him. "Yeah, I guess it is." She had no smile to share. Aang sighed, just loud enough for Katara to hear it as a whisper through the air.

"Look, Katara, about tonight… I'm sorry. I know I wasn't thinking. I don't even know what I was thinking of! I shouldn't have done that to you." He looked away, his head hanging down. "I'm sorry."

Pity shook the girl's eyes, and guilt racked her heart. Had she been so harsh as to make him feel like _this?_

"Aang," she replied, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. It was an honest… mistake. We all make them."

Aang looked back up at her, frantic. "But I had no right! I shouldn't have just assumed how you felt about me. And kissing you was a bad idea. I may have wanted it, but you didn't."

It was Katara's turn to turn her head away. She couldn't let him see her blushing, even in the dim mask of the night. His words pained her. She had wanted it too, even more than she could tell him. But she knew that she couldn't.

"I… I feel that maybe I've been leading you on." She finally admitted. Aang looked perplexed at this, his eyes concentrating hard on her words since she wouldn't show her face. "I know that we may have some moments when we seem to be more than us… but… Aang, I-"

She looked up at the touch of a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, really. You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to," he reassured her. A small smile crossed her face.

"And besides, he said as he set his palms back on the railing, "No matter what happens, we'll always have each other- as friends, of course."

The Waterbender frowned again. He seemed so… dejected. He thought it was over. She wanted to tell him not to give up on her; to give him some hint that she really wasn't confused, but more sure than ever. But she felt self-restraint grasp her once again, and she was relieved, yet so angry for it.

"As friends," she repeated, her spirit falling flat on the last word. Her gaze went back up to the sky and she concentrated on breathing in the bittersweet air around her. She wanted to feel his warmth again, at least just for the moment. He had always been a sign hope to her in so many ways, but now she really wanted to give some back.

She wanted to do _something_ to break the awkward silence between them. But what if she made it worse?

She tried not to think of that as she felt her arm reaching outward, almost surreal in the nightly glow as she took hold of Aang's still hand and held it firmly in hers, intertwining the fingers with held breath.

The boy's face wore an expression of shock, then realization, elation, and then nervousness. He didn't know what to do this time. Even Katara didn't know. But she hoped Reason wouldn't come back to her, and she leaned in, willing herself into a trance.

But hope could only go so far.

Her eyes snapped open the second she felt his lips brush hers, the soft texture almost luring her back in, and she stumbled backwards, letting her fingers slide from between his. Her arms crossed her chest as if she was cold, and she looked off to the side, completely embarrassed. Aang looked at her, hurt, but the expression soon changed to understanding. His coming back to his senses as she did hers. He said nothing.

"I… I'm so sorry, Aang. I wanted… I don't know what I want anymore!" Her voice rose in anger. "But all I know is this isn't right." A tear fell onto the floorboards below her, slowly soaking into the wood. "Not right now," her voice barely a whisper.

Aang bit his bottom lip, trying not to speak. He wanted to say so much, yet he couldn't. It seemed as if a mutual agreement had finally, after this last encounter, been drawn. It was the final say in this. And neither was in a hurry to break it again … at least not right now.

"Goodnight," he heard her say with a crack in her voice as she walked off toward the house. She left behind nothing but the sound of echoing footsteps and the stains of tears upon the floorboards of the patio. It seemed that as quickly as she had come, she had left. A memory that left a bitter taste on his still-burning lips.

He looked back up at the stars, winking and shining as they took in everything they had just witnessed, and tried so hard to put it all out of his mind as he thought of many other useless things to fill the void.

He mused. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

Okays, so how did this turn out? I was going for Aangsty-Kataangsty-ness :P

Still doing requests :) And, uh, working on them.

Please take a second and leave a review!


	12. Enough

Here's a quick update in the mist of requests. Taang Time anyone?

Disclaimer:_ And we ran, we ran so far away... and we ran, we from from all the Taang..._

* * *

**Enough**

He was leaving.

The Avatar packed the last of his belongings into Appa's saddle. The creature waited patiently as he sat, nibbling through a pile of hay. It would probably be his last meal for a day or so. It took a while to get to the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se.

Aang was about to board the bison and take off, but as his hand touched the soft side of the creature, he froze. He hadn't said good-bye to everyone.

She was waiting when he turned around.

"Hi," she said, looking down. "I was hoping to catch you before you left, to say…"

"Good-bye," he finished. His eyes were gray glass windows, ready to shatter at the slightest word. His legs, which had been stuck unconsciously to the ground moments before, moved forward. His arms encompassed the girl around her trembling torso. Toph fell into him, her head falling onto his shoulder and rolling into the crook of his neck. She returned the embrace in earnest.

"I don't want you to go…" she whispered with a crack in her voice. A tear fell from her shrouded eyes, and Aang felt it through his clothing with a stinging sadness.

"I don't want to go." He tightened his grip. "But I have to; you know that." He received no response, but felt the subtle nod against his neck, her black silk hair gently running across his skin. A shiver ran up his spine, chilled yet hotter than the sun. He felt his chest bursting.

The silence between them was suddenly broken when a loud groan echoed from behind the pair. It sounded like a warning, a hint to hurry up. The Avatar had a long trip ahead of him.

The embrace broke, and Toph returned her gaze to the ground, a hand nervously rubbing up and down her arm.

"Good-bye," she said, already turning around, about to rush off before he left. She could barely stand to stay there any longer. She pushed a foot forward, but was surprised when it instantly did a sharp turn around. Her arm was caught in a grip and she was pulled back to boy, his arms wrapping around her once again as his lips pressed gently into hers. She was startled, yet eventually eased into it, tears falling faster than before.

Aang pulled away, his eyes burning with a promise and a solemn air.

"I'll be back. It won't be for too long; I'll make sure of it." His hand pushed a few bangs from in front of her eyes and he looked through their shrouds. They were useless things for her, those orbs. Yet they meant more to him than anything. He pulled his hand back, finally turned around, and walked to the bison, jumping up and catching the reigns.

"I'll miss you," was all he could say before he ascended, falling away farther.

For the moment, Toph was glad that she was blind. She couldn't bear to think of how it would feel to _see_ him leave. This… this was bad enough.

* * *

Emo enough for you? Seriously XD

Please take a second and leave a review at the purple button. It's waiting with cookies and the promise of updates soon :)

V v V v V v V v V


	13. Alive

Update time :D It's a treat for all: Maitara at last! Sorry I took so long with it, but like I said: Patience my loves.

Disclaimer:_ Diddly diddly diddly..._

* * *

**Alive**

Mai could barely stand up. Her arms grabbed for the sides of the chair and, determined, she hoisted herself up and onto her own two swollen feet.

The Fire Lady was very, very pregnant. It could've been twins. It could've been triplets. It could've been Zuko's ego for all she knew. But all she knew was that she was weighed down with the force of a Friday night's worth of sake. Damn Firebender.

"Here, let me help you," a kind voice said, and a tanned hand grabbed for Mai's, pulling her down from the palanquin. The woman puffed and huffed on the way down. She couldn't even see her feet and they were killing her.

"Thanks, Katara," she said as she got herself steady, and the two walked from the emptying meeting room towards the garden.

-

"When are you due?" Katara asked, swirling her finger around in the pond of water. Mai sat on a lawn chair, tossing small pieces of bread to needy turtleducks.

"In about two weeks, actually. I really do think that it could be twins, or even more. Sure feels that way."

"You must be so excited!" The Waterbender chimed. "To be a mother… how amazing is _that_?"

"It's pretty exciting," Mai said in her usual bored tone, but she allowed a small smile as she glanced towards her enlarged, and probably still growing, stomach. She saw a tanned hand and then felt it softly touch her belly. One kick, then two. Katara practically cooed.

"I can't believe it…" she removed her hand and sat back by the pond. "It's so… _alive_." A small laugh escaped her. "I hope I can feel that someday."

Mai looked out at the garden, and her gaze grazed the rippling water of the pond, turtle ducks swimming after their leading mother. And then she looked to Katara and those Waterbending hands.

"I thought you already had," she replied simply.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first Maitara done :P Will do more later, promise! In the mean time, I'll just update and take more requests :)


	14. Finally

Hey all! Update Time!

Disclaimer: I own none of the original Kataang... which is why I make a cheaper version for free ;D

* * *

**Finally  
**

She stared out from the balcony toward the sunrise, a slight breeze fluttering through her hair. It was refreshing, waking up so early. A bit lonely she admitted to herself, but the solitude gave her chance to think. Though, she felt she had nothing left to think over. Everything was in place for once.

She heard a door of the teashop open and close behind her, and had barely had time to turn around before he was by her, staring at the same sunrise.

"Finally up, I see?" she teased him. Aang had always been the one to wake up first, but beating him to it for once was a nice change of pace. Now she knew what he saw in the ritual.

"Finally," he replied with lightheartedly as he turned from the sun.

His arms slid around her waist, and he pulled her closer toward him. She wordlessly put hers around his neck and laid her head against his chest. He melodiously swayed them from side to side, the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"Isn't it a little to early to be dancing, Aang?" Katara asked after a while as she laughed. He smiled at her, his grip tightening around her slender waist before responding with a smile in his voice.

"It's never too early for an Airbender, Katara. I thought you'd know that by now."

* * *

Okay, so how was it? I thought I needed to bring back the couple again.

And, well, yes, I have an ulterior motive for this. It's a shameless plug for my current Avatar chapter fic, I Will Fix You: A Story which can be found by going to my profile. Just a taste of the luff I've got brewing...

Check it out, especially if you're a Kataanger. Tons of aangst, fluff, and just about everything in between :P Appetizing, no?

Thanks!


	15. Discovery

Update Time! Here's a Maiko request ;)

Disclaimer:_ I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't..._

* * *

**Discovery**

Zuko stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes still adjusting to the surrounding blackness. Igniting a small flame with a snap of his fingers, he lit an oil lamp sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. It wasn't much, so he lit about three others, all four resting in on a corner of the table. He could have lit the large chandelier light hanging from the ceiling instead, but he didn't want it to be too bright in there. The less obvious he was, the better.

Despite how dim the room was, Zuko knew the layout from memory, having paid many solitary visits to the kitchen during former night expeditions for a quick snack. Being the Fire Lord didn't always allow for the best meal times. He often missed dinner.

But this wasn't the usual late night trip. He wasn't digging for a treat. He planned to make one.

"Okay..." he mumbled to himself as he gathered several bowls and utensils onto the table. They clattered a bit as they were placed onto the surface, and the boy walked on eggshells as he tried to save rogue supplies from falling over the edge. He couldn't wake anyone up. If he accidentally made a wrong move, the surprise would be ruined.

Mai's birthday was the next day, and Zuko knew how much she loved sweets. He had had no clue what to get for her. Seeing as he was the Fire Lord, she could have anything she wanted, yet she asked for nothing, no matter how many times he asked. So he chose the next best alternative.

He'd make her something himself. Something they could both enjoy together, even.

Sugar cookies. The sweetest thing he could think of.

After having acquired all of the necessary tools for the job, he set out for the ingredients. He had it all collected in a matter of minutes, set up and spread over the counter top. He had seen the cook make pastries before, and thought that he had a pretty good chance of replicating one of the recipes. Cookies were like bread, minus the yeast. At least he thought so.

He spent the next hour mixing, kneading, and rolling out dough. Next came the oven, and soon he had a batch of what he hoped would make a decent birthday present.

He lifted a cookie from the metal tray and sniffed at it. It smelled sweet… He opened his mouth and tasted at last. Heat rushed to his face, followed by the spread of ice in his veins, causing him to shiver in disgust. It was all he could do to swallow.

"What did I _do_?" He wondered out loud. They tasted terrible, to say the very least. He quickly rolled through the last hour in his mind. First, he poured flour. Then came the eggs… with a few shells. But he had taken them out! Or had that just been more flour…? Then he remembered.

Oh Agni.

He'd forgotten the sugar.

His eyes immediately darted towards a cabinet on the far side of the room, and his body soon followed suite. He hoisted that large sack over to the counter top and tipped it carefully over the remaining disks. Small amounts of the grain sprinkled down unto the tray, and soon the shower was gone and the bag placed in the floor. Zuko braced himself for this testing.

His hand was outstretched, almost to the tray. He knew that he was going so slowly on purpose. He was just about to face the truth when…

"What are you doing?" The raspy voice caused him to stop immediately, and he found himself frozen to the spot as a chill worked up and down his spine. Discovered.

He quickly recovered. "Mai! What are you doing up so late?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she leaned nonchalantly against the threshold. "I should be asking you the same question. Are you making a snack or something?" She peeled herself away from the door and walked over to the tray of cookies.

Zuko tried to stop her, he really did. But her hand was too quick for him, and before he knew it she was grasping one of the Disks of Death within her clutch. And then she did the unavoidable. She bit into it.

Her face was still as she tasted it; no signs of pain or disdain. Finally she turned toward him, expressionless. He felt his heart jumping at the final judgment.

"Next time you decide to make such an elaborate midnight excursion," she said, "make sure to wake me up. I need to learn how you do this, Zuko." The ends of her lips tugged upward into a small smile. "They're great."

Zuko let out a breath of air, and then walked over to Mai, gathering her into a hug. He laughed lightly, letting all of his unnecessary anxiety melt away into the air. "Thanks, Mai. And… Happy Birthday."

She let out an amused chortle as her arms closed around his waist. Her head fell against his chest, and her eyes closed in contentment. "Thanks yourself. Barely an hour into the day and you've already made it pretty…. sweet."

* * *

Maiko and sugar cookies. Is there anything else like it, folks?

Remember to review!


	16. Melody

Here's another fulfilled request! Smellershot Time!

_Disclaimer:_ Oh the tintinnabulation!

* * *

**Melody  
**

The two worked in synchronization, one aiming and the other dodging as if right on cue. Jabs made no contact with the other, but a counter attack seemed to inspire a dance as they flowed past each other, no one actually getting hit.

It was rare so see Smellerbee and Longshot sparing; no weapons, no cheats. But the speed and stamina of a soaring arrow was nothing compared to the way that those two moved. It wasn't fighting at all. It was too... melodious to be fighting.

Jet back leaned against the tree, the stem of a fresh piece of grass twisting around in his mouth. He didn't know why, but he wanted to walk away from the scene, yet couldn't. His choices were compromising at the moment: Stay and enjoy the once-in-a-blue-moon showing, or leave and keep his jealousy from growing larger.

But he settled onto the bark of the oak, and simply looked out from under the summer leaves, hoping that the shade would cool him off a little.

He was the referee, after all. Not that one was needed.

* * *

I was looking forward to doing this one. I do loves me some Smellershot :D So take a second to give a review and make a request. Thanks all!


	17. Home

Update Time! Finally, I came up with this little chip off the ol' Kataang block :)

Disclaimer: Ah, the sweet fluff...

* * *

**Home**

It was a chilly night outside under the millions of stars that barely shone through the dark layer of sky. She hugged herself and shivered; the long parka didn't see to be holding up as well as it should. But nevertheless, Katara didn't feel like going back into her tent. She had just arrived at the Southern Water Tribe a few days ago to visit with family before beginning her travels again. She knew that she wouldn't get to see another genuine night sky like this for a while. She savored it.

The sound of boots scrunching on the snow behind her caught her attention, and she diverted her gaze from above. Her eyes rested on two silver orbs washed blue with the color of night air. She smiled as he walked up to her.

"Katara? It's freezing out here," he said quite obviously. "Why don't you come back inside?"

She answered simply, "I'm fine. I actually prefer to be out here tonight. It's beautiful."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, it is. But still…"

Without another word he came closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind in a firm hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, suddenly realizing that her shivering had stopped. Aang was very warm for some reason; maybe because he had just come from a tent with a burning fireplace.

The cozy image did tempt her just slightly, and she considered heading back inside. But resting in the arms of her fiancé under a somewhat-starry sky, even if it was several degrees below zero, seemed too perfect a place to be.

Cradled in his embrace, she really was home.

* * *

Squee, they're engaged here! I just love this couple so much!

Please leave a review; the box will be happy :3


	18. Innocence

Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chappie!

Disclaimer: _No good deed, will I do... (hums)_

o0o0o0o_  
_

**Innocence**

They lay down side by side in the field, surrounded by a swaying sea of grass brushing against their skin. Her hand held onto his, and their fingers intertwined in connection.

It was a sweet autumn day at the Fire Nation palace, and the royal garden cradled the two masters in the soft bed lawn. They stared up at the clouds, silent but smiling.

Suddenly, Katara lifted up their set of clasped hands and unwound the fingers. She instead placed her palm against his, and studied it. The boy looked over to her with a puzzled yet amused look on his face, saying nothing and simply observing.

Aang's hand was a bit larger than hers, the length of his fingers dominating her own by a few centimeters at most.

But still, it amazed her.

She could barely believe how much Aang had grown. He wasn't that immature kid anymore. He was shouldering so much, and she couldn't even tell him how impressed she was.

Looking at their hands, Katara thought of how beautiful it was to see him maturing into what seemed to be a new person.

But it also brought up a melancholy that she couldn't describe, that she didn't want to explore.

She laced her fingers with his again, this time gripping even tighter. Maybe that way… she would be able to hold onto him for just a little bit longer.

o0o0o0o

How was it? Leave a review! Thanks :)


	19. Nightmare

Agh! I haven't updated in about a week, I know :P So I have a special treat to make up for it - Some Sukka!

Disclaimer: It's time to-!

* * *

**Nightmare**

A muffled cry sounded from the tent. Suki woke up.

Her face was wet with midnight tears, the nightmare still ringing fresh in her mind. She lay halfway between reality and dreams, confusing the two too easily. Her hands were tight on the cloth sack pillow and her shallow breathing grew slower with each passing second.

She suddenly heard the rustling of cloth.

Heard footsteps.

She saw a shadow through slit eyes.

Saw it come closer.

Saw it lay down beside her.

She felt the warmth of skin on her face.

Felt calmer.

Felt his hand run through her hair.

Felt better.

Fell asleep.

Sokka sighed contently at the expression of peace on her face.

**0o0o0o0**

So there it is: The first bit of Sukka for this box. I realized a while ago that I'd left these guys out, and we just can't have that.

Now, time to review! Thanks :)


	20. Almost Lover

Uh, yeah. Sorry about the wait... Maiko Time!

_Disclaimer_: I swear officer, I haven't a clue about who egged those shippers...

* * *

**Almost Lover**

The lights were dim in the large bedchamber. A single candle was lit, sitting in a tray on the nightstand. It flickered weakly, illuminating the room and its sole inhabitant, who lay sprawled across the large canopy bed.

Her face touched the sheets, dry and smooth against her skin. There were no tears. So far, there hadn't been any. And there would be none if she could help it. Her hand tightened around the scroll in her grasp.

She could help it. She had to.

He deserved no tears.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

It had only been a week since he left. Just one bloody week since she'd gotten the news of his disappearance. His betrayal on his people, his culture.

Since he'd turned his back on everything and everyone he'd cared for; for everyone who'd cared for him in return. Leaving behind nothing of himself but a single note; one last word.

…But it felt like an eternity.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

It was like her foundation had so suddenly crumbled to sand and shifted from under her, sending her falling into this deep depression. She hated to admit it, hated to even think about it… but she missed him.

She's been feeling colder everyday since he left. She remembered… he would always hold her when they were together. He'd lay with her on the couch, and just hold her close with his warm arms around her. Sometimes, he would even hum.

It was a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Mai knew this because she had heard Lady Ursa hum it too, letting the quiet words pass through her lips as she walked along a corridor or took a stroll through the royal gardens.

Zuko's humming sounded as beautiful as his mother's.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Mai grabbed a pillow and held it closer.

It wasn't the same.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

She bid him go away. He was far from her, and she knew it. She felt the separation between them widening like an open wound. Yet somehow, he was there. She felt his presence. It was like… he was in her room, taking up space. She swore she could see him.

He stood by the candle and it illuminated his face, the glaring red scar glowing eerily in the dim atmosphere. His mouth formed words that she couldn't hear, yet couldn't read. The silence was the worst part.

Mai shut her eyes and forced herself to stop looking. She slammed the pillow into her head to block out the sound of Zuko's silent oath; his haunting return to her side.

"No…" she said, muffled. "I don't need you right now!"

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

She opened her eyes and looked back to the corner.

He was gone.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

Vivid pictures ran through her mind now, the sight of two teenagers clad in green racing down a Ba Sing Se street. A small smile played across the girl's lips as she looked behind her to the huffing boy, hands grasping his knees as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Are you crazy?! Knife throwing? Jin could've killed me!" he spat at her. Despite his bad temper at the moment, she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh, lighten up, Lee." She used his cover name, somehow amused at its simplicity. He was definitely no Lee, from what she remembered of him. How many years had it been, exactly?

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

He caught his breath and stood up, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on for a second," he said. She stopped and turned around, amusement rushing through her eyes. "You're so happy right now… this is the Mai I missed." The girl blushed, a slight look of shock taking over for a moment before she regained herself.

"I know that we're different now, Zuko… but not everything's changed about us."

His hand gently touched her cheek, and she leaned into his warmth, sighing softly as his lips brushed across hers.

Her arms wound around his neck as the moment deepened into night sky bliss.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Mai let out that same sigh from so long ago, but this time not from happiness.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Maybe he'll come back, she thought. Maybe he'll just show up after changing his fickle little mind again, and he'll let me be.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Maybe then she could get on with her life. Stop wasting time over an illusion, because to her, that was all he was at the moment. A mere trick of the light.

She glanced back toward the corner.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

She hadn't been out in a while. There was nothing to do alone in the Fire Nation. Nothing interesting, anyway. She couldn't go over to the Palace, and beaches were too overrated.

And no one came to visit her. She didn't know where she should be.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

She had had enough. Of the sulking. Of the anger. Of the loneliness of it all. She just wanted to dash it all away, cut him off from her life if it meant so much anguish for her. She held up the scroll, unraveled. The dancing light of the candle filtered through the thin parchment, almost taunting her. She pulled out a throwing knife, the edge tilted toward the helpless paper. One small cut, she told herself and it would all be over…

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do._

She dropped it. The knife fell to the floor of the room, tossed over the edge of the bed. She rolled up the scroll and placed it securely within her red flowing sleeves.

He may have broken her heart. But maybe somewhere, this was killing him, too.


	21. Counting Down

Hi all - again! It's been so long, I know. But school sucks. And now exams are over, so here's an update!

_Disclaimer_: _Round, round, round we go..._

* * *

**Counting Down**

Aang walked outside slowly into the fading sunset. His hand felt for the balcony's railing and he leaned over, looking straight ahead before the tea shop.

Ba Sing Se had barely changed in six years. The city looked exactly the same; the clouds still came around every day, and the sun had followed the same semi-mundane routine of rise and fall the whole time, never missing a beat. The only thing that seemed any different was himself. His life.

He knew that he was to be married in two months.

He knew that he would be a father in what seemed like just a few more sunrises and sunsets.

He knew that he would have to leave that place someday, just to see the world play over and over the same show of light and dark in another city. Another home.

But for now, he could only wait, counting his heartbeats as hours, and the words sent between himself and his friends as seconds to the day.

He knew there would be enough of them.

* * *

How was it? Leave a review or a comment! I look forward to them :)


	22. Fly

Hi all! My gosh, it's been a awhile :p But now it's Spring Break, and that means a treat for you all!

* * *

**Fly**

The sound of the beating wind against the swift upturn of the blue arrow on his head was a new sensation to Aang. The ground shaking beneath him was coated with the fresh dust of a heavy twilight as a nascent day was pulling up the sun. Heck, that well earned headache he had as well was something different than usual. That day, nothing as he had known it was the same.

For the first time in his life, he was holding a separate part of himself. A smaller, sweeter, and admittedly smellier part of himself.

His son breathed softly, cradled in his arms while Katara looked on by his side, warm beneath the blanket that covered her freshly flattened stomach.

The young boy had the grayed eyes of wisdom, and the small black strands of hair that gently peaked from his smooth scalp. Aang felt himself gulp at just the sight of the child. His own.

He couldn't wait to see him fly one day.

* * *

Remember ot review :P Come on, the purple button isn't **that** far away...


End file.
